beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Archer C. Carter
Archer Clark Carter (A.K.A "The Spartan") is the son of Aaron Carter and Claire Porter as well as the adopted brother of Lexi Dalton. He is in fact the first biological offspring of Claire and Aaron. He is also known now as a Terranovian, and he is a member of the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom; as well as a superhero member of the group known as Legacy. He is also the king of the Terranovian Empire and the Carter Dynasty. 'History' Archer was born on Terranovia during the 24th century; before the reign end of Chandra Kuasa. He grew up mostly with his parents however and with his adopted sister Lexi. He was taught everything he knows by both his father and his father's friend Deacon Arts. He was trained to be a savior to the innocent and a threat to the guilty and uphold the laws of every world. Terranovian Civil War By 24; Archer visited the Terranovian City of Per'Ra and was stopped by Terranovian Armed Forces. They placed him under intense interrogation and was almost placed in Da'Roth by Chandra; however Archer escaped before they could detain him. After his escape; Archer layed low for a while until he met Aissa Nova and her resistance group. He eventually trained the resistance fighters to be vicious killers and they followed Archer in the conflict known as the Terranovian Civil War. He was involved in many of the operations during the war; with the help of the I.A.F and his father Aaron Carter. Their final battle was at the palace where Archer defeated Chandra and overthrew him as king. ''HAIL TO THE KING; HAIL TO THE QUEEN! After the war; Archer and Aissa were praised by the resistance fighters and the Terranovian people as their new king and queen; with the words ''"HAIL TO THE KING; HAIL TO THE QUEEN!". With this; Archer reformed the government and assisted in giving the people back what Chandra took from them. Archer also helped Felix O' Neill; a member of the Ektos, by getting home and personally brought him to Albos 3. He was later called by Felix to protect his family; from the bounty hunter and hitman; Black Death Jackson and he defeated him with ease. After releasing all the falsely accused citizens of other worlds; Aaron and Aissa enjoyed a peaceful honeymoon at their home at Rom'ak Falls. Eventually though; Aissa told him that she was pregnant and as a result he helped her throughout the whole pregnancy. Afterwards; she gave birth to their son whom they called Allen. 'Powers ' Archer is known to possess a rare gene in his body; giving him powers that others must master. *'Invulnerability:' Archer possesses an extremely powerful form of invulnerability that makes him withstand attacks; both conventional and unconventional in general; however there are ways of piercing his invulnerability. He is also resistant to virtually every form of disease encountered during his missions. *'Extended Longevity:' Despite other Terranovians; Archer possesses a lifespan that almost nears immortality. It is quite possible that he is immortal; however it is uncertain. *'Superhuman Strength:' Archer is naturally born with strength similar to that of Hercules and then some. *'Superhuman Speed:' Archer is capable of propelling himself at speeds that can exceed that of the Ektos. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Archer was naturally born with reflexes that can match that of Noah Salsworth. *'Flight:' Archer was naturally born with the power of flight; which would take an average Terranovian several decades to master. *'Heightened Senses:' Archer's senses are naturally toned to be superhuman. He can see through objects, see in the dark and even pick up temperatures. He can smell 50x better than a human and can even see farther; as well as hear things that a dog can hear and even sounds from distances up to half of a moon. *'Plasma Vision:' What can take centuries for an average Terranovian; Archer was born naturally with the ability to produce blue heated beams of high energy plasma at anything. *'Accelerated Healing:' Archer's healing factor is known to exceed that of a Riconian's; capable of healing as soon as he is injured. He is capable of regenerating lost and damaged tissue as soon as he loses it. *'Super/Arctic Breath:' Archer is capable of generating both air and cold from his breath; causing the most severe of hurricanes and blizzards. 'Abilties' Aside from his powers; Archer is known to be extremely skilled in many forms of abilities. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Archer was taught by his father the basic forms of hand to hand combat. *'Mixed Martial Artist:' Archer studied under a mixed martial artist known as Deacon Arts; who knows virtually every form of martial art throughout the galaxy. Now Archer is capable of matching his former master. *'Expert Xenolinguist:' Archer is well read in most languages that are both terrestrial and extra-terrestrial in general. *'Master of Stealth:' As a member of the I.A.F; Archer has been taught in the most extremely advanced forms of stealth while on the battlefield. *'Expert Pilot:' Whenever it comes to transporting people that are incapable of flying through space on their own; Archer is known to be one of the best pilots around. *'Weapon's Expert:' Despite not utilizing weapons on the battlefield; Archer is knowledgeable in many different types of weapons and knows how to properly use them. *'Forensics Expert:' Whenever forensics is needed or a crime scene has been established; Archer is known to be well knowledgeable on the subject of detecting many forms of evidence. 'Weaknesses' Despite Archer's natural power; he also is known to have weaknesses that his enemies can utilize against him. *'Concentrated Vril Energy:' One of the most destructive weaknesses of the Terranovians is the energy known as Vril. He was in fact the first one to ever be exposed to such a substance and now the Militia has weapons capable of emitting the energy in concentrated beams. *'Magic:' Every Terranovian; even Archer is highly vulnerable to energy beams and blasts that are indeed magic based. This doesn't kill them; however it does cause severe damage to Archer. *'Telepaths:' Archer's mind has several resistances to Telepaths that are weaker in mental strength; however others with extraordinary telepathic powers can manipulate him and bend him to their will. He usually wears a Leadtronium alloyed helmet to keep him from becoming manipulated so easily. 'Equipment' Archer is known to carry no weapons and utilizes his powers as defensive tools. *'Body Armor:' Archer's body armor is composed of a high durable and flexible material known as Teflon X. It is capable of withstanding conventional and most unconventional weapons. *'Ear Piece:' Archer is known to utilize an ear piece; which allows him to contact I.A.F troops and personnel. *'Leadtronium Helmet:' In order to keep himself from being manipulated by telepaths; Archer wears a helmet composed of Leadtronium, that can block any form of telepathy. 'Personality & Traits' Archer is known to be a serious soldier and a great friend to his allies. He is known to be a thorn in his enemy's side; as well as a man who sees his job through to the end; whether the risks are life or death. He also is the kind of person that will do anything to see his friends and family are not killed. As a family man; Archer is known to be a very faithful husband to Aissa and hopes to be a father figure in the future. Category:Male Characters Category:Alpha Legion members Category:Terranovians Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Carter Family Category:Secord